My Only Christmas Wish
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: For this Christmas Isabella has only one wish. To kiss Phineas under the mistletoe. But some things are easier said than done. PhineasxIsabella AKA Phinbella.


Time for Christmas Special One-Shot! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to everyone reading this. And before I forget…I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own the lame song in the beginning. Enjoy!

…..

''_Bow Chicka bow wow! That's what my baby says! Mow mo…''' _The song didn't have time to finish as Isabella had already hit her alarm clock thus silencing it. The clock flashed numbers 9:00. Isabella stood up and shook her head. Her hair that had been messy was now like it's supposed to be. She took a quick look at the calendar that showed that it was December 24th.

''Good morning Isabella.'' Isabella said to herself while standing in front of the mirror. Isabella giggled softly to herself, before changing out of her pajamas. Because it was winter Isabella wore purple leggings and white turtleneck shirt instead of her trademark pink dress.

''Arf arf!'' Pinky barked and circled around his owner. Isabella giggled and bent down to pet her dog.

''Morning to you too Pinky.'' Isabella said as she petted Pinky. Pinky just kept on barking excitedly. Isabella then looked outside of her window to the house of Flynn-Fletcher's. The backyard was completely empty aside from the snow that kept on falling. While on the summer the sight of that empty backyard would have been weird, during the winter it was normal to see as no one would like to be too much outside because it was so cold.

Isabella sighed dreamily as she continued to stare at the house of her childhood friend and true love. ''Maybe this year my biggest Christmas wish will come true...'' Isabella said. Sure she was Jewish and Hanukkah had already ended, but that didn't stop her from celebrating Christmas with her friends. Besides during her eight straight days of dreams come true she never got the biggest thing she wanted. A kiss from Phineas Flynn.

''Do you think I get a kiss from Phineas this Christmas Pinky?'' Isabella asked, but the dog just barked again. ''Maybe I should sing about it…'' Isabella said to herself.

''_For this year there's only one thing I wish''_

''_It's not good book or a delicious dish''_

''_Something more beautiful than a butterfly fish''_

''_It's a simple mistletoe kiss''_

''_A mistletoe kiss…''_

''_With Phineas I want it to share''_

''_Just to show that I love and care''_

''_And now under the mistletoe''_

''_I want my feelings to be known''_

''_With a simple mistletoe kiss''_

''_And that's my only Christmas wish…''_

''_A mistletoe kiss…''_

''Isa! Stop having a musical number and come eat breakfast!'' Isabella's mother Vivian yelled from downstairs. Isabella looked at the clock and to her surprise it was already 9:30. Her short musical number had turned out to be longer than she thought.

''Coming mom!'' Isabella yelled and in matter of seconds she was downstairs. As soon as she came downstairs she could smell the aroma of freshly made omelet. Isabella licked her lips and joined her mother in the dining table. Vivian was reading a newspaper as Isabella walked to the kitchen.

''Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?'' Vivian asked and Isabella nodded as she looked around the kitchen. Even though the two of them didn't celebrate Christmas there were still some Christmas decorations around the house. ''Are you planning to go to Phineas's house today?'' Vivian asked with a knowing smile. Isabella blushed and looked down to hide it. Like many others Vivian was quite aware of her daughter's feelings towards the triangle-headed boy.

''Yes…Can I?'' Isabella asked as sweetly as possible. For the most of the time Isabella didn't even have to ask for permission, but since it was Christmas she felt that it was needed.

''Of course you can.'' Vivian answered to her daughter's delight. Christmas was of course supposed to be spent with family, but being Jewish Vivian didn't mind Isabella spending it with her friends.

''Thanks mom.'' Isabella said and started to eat her breakfast.

Meanwhile across the street Phineas and Ferb were doing the same thing as Isabella. They were also eating breakfast while wondering what to do today. Candace was with them eating breakfast while their parents were out for some last minute shopping.

''So Ferb…what should we do this Christmas?'' Phineas asked while Ferb just shrugged. Candace kept glaring at them, but neither Phineas nor Ferb seemed to notice it. ''Well we don't want to repeat last year…'' Phineas said thinking of last Christmas with mixed emotions. He had been so depressed when he thought that Christmas was cancelled, but he had been very happy when he got to be like Santa Claus.

''Well whatever you'll do I will be there and bust you!'' Candace said angrily, but then returned to her breakfast. ''If I've time that is…I'm planning to meeting Jeremy, Stacy, Coltrane and Jenny for a little get together.'' Candace said and then saw Phineas' eyes flash like he just had an idea. ''I just gave you an idea didn't I? '' Candace said and Phineas nodded. ''I need to stop doing that.''

''Why? Since now I know what we're going to do today.'' Phineas said and just then the doorbell rang. Phineas stood up from the dining table and walked to the door. He opened it and was immediately greeted by a familiar question.

''Hey Phineas. Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked. Phineas smiled at the sight of his childhood friend and moved aside to let her in. Isabella looked up to the ceiling and frowned a little when she didn't see any mistletoe in the ceiling.

''So that's the plan. What do you think?'' Phineas asked. Isabella turned her attention to Phineas and panicked. She hadn't listened at all. It was normal for Isabella to lose her focus around Phineas, but usually she had the Fireside Girls to back her up.

''Umm….'' Isabella looked at Candace and Ferb for support, but Candace wasn't paying attention to her and continued to eat her breakfast. Ferb let out a small laugh, but he tried to motion what they were doing with his hands. Unfortunately for Isabella she didn't understand what he meant. ''It sounds great! Is there anything you need?'' Isabella asked. Phineas looked little confused which caused Isabella to realize that she had missed something.

''Yeah…like I said you could inform Fireside Girls, Baljeet and Buford about this. Also remember to say that the get together starts 6:00 PM'' Phineas said. Isabella looked down and blushed a little. She felt embarrassed that she missed something like that. ''Are you okay? You're normally more observant.'' Phineas asked concerned. Isabella thought that his concern was rather touching.

''I'm fine. There's no need to worry.'' Isabella said. Phineas took one worried look at Isabella before shrugging it off like nothing.

''Okay then. We leave you at that.'' Phineas said and turned around. Isabella was just about to leave, but asked one more question.

''Do I've to get anything else? I see that you're missing at least one Christmas decoration.'' Isabella said. Phineas looked around confused.

''We are? I can't notice anything missing…But if you think we're missing something then feel free to bring that…something.'' Phineas said. Isabella smiled and nodded and once again headed for the door. ''Oh right Isabella. One more thing.'' Phineas said and Isabella turned around to face him again. She hoped that he would say something about mistletoes ''Remember that it's not a party, it's a get together.'' Phineas said and then turned back to face Ferb.

''Oh…of course.'' Isabella said little disappointed. She had wished that it would've been something more important. She left the house without saying another word.

''Was it just me or did Isabella act little weirdly? She didn't seem her usual perky self.'' Candace said. Ferb nodded agreeing with her. Phineas looked at the two, confused.

''What do you mean? I think she acted normally.'' Phineas said.

''Phineas…you don't understand girls.'' Candace said. Phineas looked confused for a while before Ferb gestured him to start the planning for the get together.

It didn't take long for Isabella to get to Fireside Girls Clubhouse. She did the secret knock on the door and not soon after the door was opened by Gretchen.

''Hey chief! Whatcha doin'?'' Gretchen asked only to receive a playful glare from Isabella.

''Well…Phineas asked me to inform you guys that he and Ferb are holding a get together this Christmas and they want to invite you guys…and he asked me to get some mistletoes.'' Isabella said. She received numerous doubtful looks from her friends. ''Fine he didn't ask me to get mistletoes…I will get them anyway.'' Isabella said.

''Even if you get mistletoes what are the chances that Phineas will kiss you under one?'' Adyson asked. Isabella opened her mouth to answer, but shut it when she realized that the chances of that are slim.

''Remember that Phineas might not even know what to do under mistletoes…or what they are.'' Katie said unknowingly making Isabella feel even worse. Gretchen seemed to be the only Fireside Girl to notice this.

''After all we're talking about a boy who didn't notice romance in Paris.'' Ginger said. She realized too late what she had just said. Isabella looked down and trying to prevent tears from falling. All the Fireside Girls glared at Ginger.

''You just had to bring that up, didn't you?'' Gretchen asked.

''I'm sorry Isabella. I didn't mean to mention that.'' Ginger said apologetically. Isabella still didn't look up, which meant that the apology hadn't worked.

''Inform Buford and Baljeet and… the get together starts at 6:00 PM…I…have to go.'' Isabella said and before anyone could stop her, she was already out. All Fireside Girls looked back at Ginger who was whistling innocently.

''I…I go inform Baljeet.'' Ginger said and rushed to the door. However Gretchen and Holly stopped her from getting to the door.

''Girls…I think it's time to get our _'_Humiliate Troop Member in front of their love interest_' _patches.'' Adyson said with a small smirk. Ginger gulped fearfully.

''We need to get less specific patches'' Ginger muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile Isabella was walking towards her house. She didn't feel like buying those mistletoes anymore. Hell she didn't even feel like going to that get together anymore.

''I guess my only Christmas wish can't come true.'' Isabella said sadly. She knew that she shouldn't let her troop members' words affect her this much, but she also knew that they were partly right. Phineas was oblivious to love and there was a high chance that he didn't know what mistletoe was.

''Still…there was no need to mention Paris.'' Isabella said to herself. Part of her heart had broken during their trip to Paris. A part that was healed a little by Phineas's actions at the welcome home party, but that part never fully healed. Isabella was now so in thoughts that she didn't notice that she accidentally bumped into someone.

''Be a little more careful Isabella.'' A familiar female voice said. Isabella looked up to see that she had bumped into Phineas' parents.

''Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Flynn…'' Isabella said. Both Linda and Lawrence could sense that there was something wrong with Isabella.

''Isabella are you okay? You don't seem to be in high spirits.'' Lawrence asked concerned.

''I'm fine…just thinking about a bad memory.'' Isabella said. Linda and Lawrence looked at each other briefly before returning their attention to the young girl.

''Want to talk about it?'' Linda asked concerned. Isabella didn't answer the question, which told Linda that she didn't want to talk about it. ''Well you shouldn't be thinking of bad memories. It never helps. Besides it's Christmas. You should be happy and I heard that the boys are holding a get together.'' Linda said smiling a little.

''How did you know about that?'' Isabella asked.

''Candace called me. She yelled that the boys are holding a party not a get together, but I think they are little too young to hold parties.'' Linda said. Isabella smiled a little, but that smile disappeared as soon as it appeared.

''Yeah…I'm not sure if I´m going…'' Isabella said uncertainly. She really did want to go to the party to see Phineas, but the thought of him not noticing her and not getting her mistletoe kiss was interfering with her judgment.

''I'm pretty sure Phineas wants you to come. I think he would be sad if his best friend wouldn't come.'' Lawrence said. Isabella looked up to him to see Lawrence giving her a warm smile. Isabella smiled a little as well and this time the smile didn't disappear.

''You're right…I shouldn't dwell on old memories. Thank you…'' Isabella said. She knew that the Paris incident could never be erased from her mind, but this wasn't the right place to think about that.

''You're welcome. After all you're like a daughter to us.'' Linda said. These words were almost enough to send her to Phineasland. _''Like a daughter? That means they treat me like family…which means they think I will marry Phineas…I think…'' _Isabella thought hopefully.

'Now if you excuse me…I have a get together to prepare for.'' Isabella said and ran off. Linda and Lawrence smiled after her.

''Should we've mentioned that we bought some mistletoes?'' Linda asked.

''Nah…that would've gotten her too excited.'' Lawrence said.

''I've got to say that this is starting to look very good.'' Phineas said as he admired his and Ferb's work. They hadn't gone to extremes so it would seem like a get together and not a party. Of course that didn't stop Candace from overreacting.

''Oh once mom gets here you two are so busted!'' Candace said. Just as she finished that sentence the door opened up.

''We're home! Could you help us with the bags?'' Linda said from the doorway. Candace started to cackle a little as she walked to her mom.

''Mom mom! You've to see what Phineas and Ferb have done.'' Candace said excitedly. Phineas and Ferb also arrived to the doorway to help their parents with the bags. It didn't take them long to empty the bags.

''We bought some more food and other Christmassy stuff…like mistletoes.'' Linda said and took out bunch of mistletoes from the bags.

''Mistletoes…I wonder was that the Christmas decoration Isabella said we were missing…why would she want mistletoes?'' Phineas wondered. Contrast to what Fireside Girls thought Phineas did know what mistletoes were and what people were supposed to do under it. He just didn't know why people did that.

''Maybe she wants to kiss someone under it.'' Ferb said. He purposely kept the identity of the person Isabella wants to kiss unknown because he wanted to see Phineas' reaction.

''Isabella wants to kiss someone?'' Phineas asked from no one. He didn't know why, but the thought of Isabella kissing someone didn't feel good. ''T-that's great.'' Phineas said not even noticing that his voice was cracking a little. Ferb however noticed this and couldn't help, but smile a little.

''Well since there are no objections…I'll start hanging these mistletoes.'' Lawrence said and left the room with the mistletoes. Candace then turned towards her mother.

''Now mom! Come see what Phineas and Ferb did!'' Candace said and pulled Linda to the living room where most of the preparations for the get together were. ''See!'' Candace said and showed her the living room.

''And what exactly they did?'' Linda asked as she looked at the living room. The living room looked the same as always. Candace looked around the room as well and was shocked when it looked completely normal.

''What? But…But…but…'' Candace started to stutter and Linda seeing that there was nothing to see left to help Lawrence.

''Oh right…Me and Lawrence have a short antique store meeting at 5:30 PM. It will take about an hour so we still have time to celebrate Christmas after that.'' Linda said to the trio before disappearing to help Lawrence.

''Where did all that party stuff go?'' Candace asked.

''It's not a party, it's a get together. And to answer your question…it's a secret.'' Phineas said. Candace glared at him little.

''I'm watching you!'' Candace yelled and left the room. Phineas looked at Ferb who just shrugged back.

It was now 5:55 PM and the Phineas' and Ferb's get together would start in five minutes. Isabella was still checking that she looked good even though she had been ready for at least an hour.

''Hair? Check. Clothes? Check. Lips? Super check.'' Isabella said while going through her appearance. Her hair was the same as always. Since Phineas didn't say that it was a formal get together she decided to just wear what she wore before. However she also decided to wear some strawberry lip gloss. Just a little since she didn't want to overdo it.

''Okay…I think everything's good.'' Isabella said to herself. She checked herself one more time before going downstairs.

''Mom! I'm going to Phineas' get together- party thing!'' Isabella yelled before going out. She could faintly hear her mother saying _'_have fun_' _before she crossed the street. Isabella knocked on the door and it was quickly opened by Ferb. ''Hey Ferb.'' Isabella greeted. Ferb just nodded and moved aside.

''Hey Isabella. You're the last one to arrive, so we can officially start this get together.'' Phineas said. Isabella looked around to see that everyone had indeed arrived. Buford was talking to Baljeet who for some reason kept glancing at Ginger whose face was completely red. Milly, Katie and Holly were giggling next to her. Even Irving was there taking pictures. Gretchen and Adyson noticed that Isabella had arrived and went to talk to her.

''So are you still going through your plan to get your mistletoe kiss?'' Adyson asked and Isabella's excited face was enough of an answer. ''Well at least it should be easy. There are mistletoes in numerous places.'' Adyson said. Isabella looked around to see that there were mistletoes in places that were devoid of them before.

''Ladies and gentlemen let's all gather to the living room to start this get together…or party. Whichever you prefer.'' Phineas said and walked to the living and everyone followed him.

''So Dinner Bell…is this our party?'' Buford asked as he looked around the living room unimpressed. Others looked rather unimpressed as well aside from Irving who was just excited to be in the party….get together…whatever.

''Of course not. This is our party.'' Phineas said and took out a remote. He pressed the only button on the remote and the entire living room started to descend down. It went down for a while before finally stopping. ''Ladies and Gentlemen…welcome to Phintastic and Ferbulous Basement!'' Phineas said.

The room they were in seemed to have everything party-related. There were a total of three disco balls in the ceiling, all kind of snacks and drinks you could imagine and even some you couldn't imagine, a giant stage with all kinds of band equipment, air hockey table and Ping-Pong table. But even though the basement had all this and more there was something it was missing…mistletoe.

''Umm…Phineas why…'' Isabella started to ask where the mistletoes are, but Phineas cut her off.

''One second Isabella. Okay everyone…let's have fun in this party…get together… thing.'' Phineas said. Everyone did as he said, with Buford dragging Baljeet to the Air Hockey Table, Irving taking millions of pictures, Fireside Girls playing Ping-Pong and Ferb going to check the band equipment. Isabella and Phineas were the only ones who stayed in their place.

''So anyway…Phineas where are all the…'' Isabella started to ask, but Phineas cut her off again.

''Hey Ferb! Is all the equipment ready?'' Phineas yelled to stage. Ferb gave him thumbs up to signal that everything was fine. ''That's great. Isabella do you want to perform first?'' Phineas asked finally returning his attention to Isabella.

''No I want to know…'' Isabella started to ask her question, but Phineas interrupted her again.

''Oh, do you want that Fireside Girls sing first?'' Phineas asked. Isabella had enough of him interrupting her.

''No! I want to know where all the mistletoes are!'' Isabella yelled unknowingly catching the attention of everyone in the room. Phineas looked at Isabella shocked. He was quite surprised that she had yelled.

''You could've just asked.'' Phineas said and Isabella resisted the urge to break something. ''Anyway there aren't any in here since I thought it was unneeded. I did hear that you wanted to kiss someone under one though, but…maybe next year.'' Phineas said. He still tried to find out why he was uncomfortable with the idea of Isabella kissing someone and he thought that if she wouldn't kiss anyone he would feel better.

''No! I'm not waiting until next year! Do you have any idea how long I've wished to kiss that boy?'' Isabella yelled. Right now she didn't care that everyone else in the room were staring at them. She just wanted him to get it.

''Isabella…who's the boy you want to kiss?'' Phineas asked. He didn't know why he was so…curious about this. It wasn't his business, but he still wanted to know.

Isabella knew that this was going to take too long if they continued to talk. _''Well…actions speak louder than words.'' _ And that was the last thing Isabella thought before kissing Phineas. There were lot of surprised gasps, but Isabella ignored all of them.

Phineas' rational mind went completely blank the moment Isabella kissed him. He was trying to comprehend that he was kissing Isabella, his childhood friend. There was however one thing he definitely noticed. He was enjoying the kiss way more than a normal friend should.

Isabella was enjoying the kiss as same as Phineas, but then she realized something. She was kissing Phineas…without there being mistletoe over them. The mere thought of that both scared and excited her. It scared her because now she didn't have a good excuse for kissing him, but it also excited her because she had been brave enough to kiss him without the aid of the mistletoe. Eventually the couple broke apart.

''Wha…wha…wha…'' Seemed to be the only thing that Phineas was able to say. He wasn't moving at all. Isabella was the same.

''I think they are suffering from the Post-Kiss Catatonia.'' Baljeet said. ''It might take them a while before they start moving.'' Baljeet said and smiled a little. Everyone agreed and went to continue the party activities. Ferb however continued to stare at the two still frozen friends.

''Well it was about time.'' Ferb said.

…

Heh…I hope everyone enjoyed. I hope the characters weren't OOC or anything…I had lot of different ideas for the ending and I hope this is satisfactory. Now that I look at it…the song feels little unneeded…oh well. Once again…Merry Christmas, Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate! And happy new years as well!


End file.
